


This Fairytale Began with You and I

by MinaMauveine



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Arranged Marriage, F/F, Gen, Lex and Alex are the strangest but truest bros, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-10-25 10:55:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10762830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinaMauveine/pseuds/MinaMauveine
Summary: The two kingdoms have brought the eldest heirs together every summer since their 6th name day to ensure a romance blooms.Though Alexander Luthor and Alexandra Danvers have little interest in one another; their younger siblings appear quite smitten.





	1. Chapter 1

“Princess Alexandra, the Luthor Kingdom fondly welcomes you.” Lex bows a full half bend, eyes courteously cast downwards. “I myself am quite happy to see you as well.”

 

“Likewise Prince Alexander.” Alex curtseys and lets Lex plant a kiss on the back of her hand.  

 

The kings and queens hmm and ha approvingly. They venture inside to discuss the dealings between kingdoms while guards from both families remain a proper distance away from their young charges.

 

Once the parents are out of ear shot both teens crack a smile but Alex snickers first. “Overdoing it just a tad, aren’t you?”

 

“Whatever do you mean, I’m absolutely floored by your beauty and your presence just warms my heart every time I lay eyes on you.”

 

“Sure, I bet I make your breath catch.” Alex playfully shoves Lex’s shoulder and hears a gasp behind one of the garden trees

 

Alex tilts her head to look and Lex smiles before waving his hand to beckon his younger sibling closer. “This is Lena, my half-sister, she has been living at the winter palace but since her mother’s passing she has joined as a ward of the crown.”

 

Alex cocked her eyebrow. Of course the little girl wouldn’t have the title of princess, if Lex’s mother saw them as a threat towards Lex’s reign she wouldn’t be allowed to remain. “My greetings.”

 

Lex scoops his younger sibling up into his arms and tickles her belly until she giggles; she then turns her pout towards Alex. “You pushed the prince.”

 

“Your brother’s tutelage for the physical aspects of war is sorely deprived.”

 

“He’s the best fighter.” Lena says with the conviction of a child.

 

Alex laughs, “you’ll have to see me win in our spars then.”

 

“In that dress?” Lex tuts. “I think the stairs alone will be challenge enough.”

 

Alex squints her eyes at Lex; he knows damn well that she wouldn’t punch him while Lena is in his arms. He glances to check; their guards are vigilant but respectful so he darts out his tongue childishly at Alex.

 

“Alex did fine on the stairs coming up the castle!” Kara declares as she comes screeching away from several guards.

 

She makes a beeline away from her retainers and dashes her little body into Lex’s legs and earns a startled ‘oof’. Alex has to quickly grab onto her betrothed to ensure all three of them remain standing. 

 

“There’s my spitfire of a sibling, I was wondering when you would join us.”

 

“Momma wanted you to have alone time but I saw Lex holding onto someone so I get to join in too!” Kara tugs at Lex’s coiffed sleeve. “Pick me up?”

 

The retainers have caught up now but Lex waves away their apologies. “I can manage.” He takes Kara into his other arm while Lena wraps her tiny arms around his neck and tucks herself away.

 

“I’m Princess Kara.” Kara puts her hand on Lena’s shoulder. “I like your hair; it’s dark like Alex’s!”

 

Lena doesn’t turn to focus on Kara as the younger Danvers bubbles away on all the exciting things she saw on the travels over. Lena’s upbringing has been one of solitude until she joined the main family. Even now she has been painfully shy, only really speaking to Lex, his father and one other maid that had been among those few serving his father’s mistress.

 

Lex is more than a little surprise when Lena actually turns to Kara and maintains eye contact.

 

“Wow,” Kara has a gapped-tooth smile. “You’re really pretty.”

 

“Thank you.” Lena speaks clearly though quietly. “You too.”

 

“They keep telling me not to smile too much because.” Kara bites her bottom lip and blows a raspberry to show her other loose front teeth.

 

“Alright you little slober monster, c’mere.” Alex takes Kara from Lex’s arms but can’t tug away too far because the two girls were holding hands.

 

“Kara, you can’t just grab onto people like that.”

 

“It’s okay.” Lena says.

 

Lex’s surprise is showing on his face now. “Lena would you like to go play with Kara?”

 

“Thank you!” Kara is already gleefully swinging their joined hands.

 

“Kara, you didn’t wait for Lena to answer.” Alex scolds lightly but let’s up when Lena nods slowly but surely.

 

They let their siblings down and watch amusedly as Kara excitedly chatters while Lena stares with wide eyes and a growing smile.

 

“I think Kara may have a crush on your sister.”

 

“I think it’s well reciprocated, I haven’t seen anyone other than I cause a smile since her arrival…” Lex sighs deeply and crosses his arms. “I approve since at least one set of Luthor and Danvers have to like each other.”

 

“I like you just fine Lex.” Alex means it; they’ve been friends since childhood, not much else but definitely friends.

 

“Ah, I know,” he taps her on the nose, “but alas I wanted to hear it said aloud.”

 

“You’re an arse, Lex.”

 

“You’ll change your tune once you find out where I had Maggie Sawyer appointed as squire.”

 

Alex is all smiles after that.


	2. Chapter 2

“Can I ask a question.” Kara is all grins; her hand as always is in Lena’s.

 

“Of course.” Lex is on even ground against Alex but they called a pause to their joust when their siblings ran into the ring.

 

“Lena says her momma was teaching her magic but her studies had to be stopped when she went away but then I thought maybe the books would still be there so I got someone to look but there wasn’t any but we had some in our library and I brought a whole trunk of them over this summer and we’ve practiced a lot!”

 

Alex trots her horse over and finds Lex’s bemused expression too entertaining to stall Kara. Her sister has gotten into the habit of asking others ‘questions’ which was really just her way to get due attention when she had something to share.

 

“I thought it was going to take all summer but look look!” Kara tightens her fist; her eyes glow red before she slams into the ground with far more strength than one of 7 seasons.

 

The horses startle but Lex and Alex are too seasoned as riders to let their steeds have their way. They dismount and immediately pull their horses to form as a shield around their siblings.

 

When Kara pulls back, her knuckles are bleeding slightly but the ground has split open, a crevasse having formed in the shape of her small fist. Kara is one without guilt, her smile spreading wider than before, she’s clearly proud of herself.

 

Maggie is sending every servant and solider out of the grounds while Lex’s and Alex’s personal retainers go handle the gossip that will never be allowed to spread.

 

“Kara, you forgot the protection spell.” Lena says seriously as she wraps her hands over Kara’s wrists and whispers words over the slight wounds, nothing happens for a while until the flesh begins to stitch together; the slight cuts scar pink and all but disappear within minutes.  

 

Kara is far too pleased as Lena devotedly checks for other injuries.

 

“I knew the Kent line had talented offensive magic users but I never thought she would inherit such a talent if left unnurtured.” Alex was in disbelief.

 

“Dark magic is forbidden.” Lex spits, his eyes hard with reprimand as he turns on Alex. “How can you family have such tomes in your libraries.”

 

“Your sister performed magic as well.” Alex was surprised at the sudden vitriol coming from her friend.

 

“Lena performed white magic!” Lex glares, “she healed!”

 

 Kara pulls a trembling Lena against her side, placing herself in front as their siblings argued. They’ve never seen them be anything less than cordial before their parents and definitely never in an actual fight out of audience.

 

“Magic, neither offensive nor defensive is forbidden in our lands and that same law has been passed in yours, Alexander.”

 

“That decree was forced upon our lands but my king never let such lunacy touch our halls, only white magic, as it should be, has ever been allowed to flourish, anything else is an abomination.”

 

“Just because you fear it does not mean-”

 

“I don’t fear anything.” Lex cuts in.

 

“Your family has never produced magic users before your father’s dalliance with a known witch, he knew what he was looking for, magic is life itself.” Alex grabs Lex’s arm when he turns to leave. “The wise know when to be cautious and fear keeps heads on necks.”

 

Lex yanks his arm from Alex, focusing on his sister, “come along,” he places Lena onto his steed.

 

“I can’t do Kara’s type of magic… I can only do the healing and protection spells.” Lena is startlingly quiet; she hasn’t spoken in such a frighten cadence for a year.

 

“Good.” Lex says but seeing his sister’s owlishly large eyes and how Kara is tearing up in Alex’s arms, he softens. “You didn’t do anything wrong, healing magic is a cherished trait, you should be proud, Lena.”

 

“Are you saying my sister shouldn’t be proud!” Alex growls.

 

“A judge would rule in my favour.”

 

“How dare you!” Alex is livid and after a childhood together she knows to hit where it’ll hurt, “you’re a portrait of your mother _she_ would agree with this brash heartlessness.”

 

Lex’s breath comes in heavy drags, he’s about to snap when Lena whimpers, his steadying hand on her hip had become too tight.

 

Her small whimper freezes him entirely.

 

“I’m… I’m **not** my mother.” He looks beseechingly at Alex who was already walking away with Kara but the younger Danvers runs back towards Lex.

 

“Don’t be mad at Lena, she just wanted something to remember her momma with and I wanted to help so please please don’t be mad.” Kara’s tears are large droplets on the usually cheerful girl’s cheeks and Lex feels reflective of the monster Alex’s ire and reaction had deem him to be.

 

Lex staggers from the realization. Alex comes forward to help Lena down since the girl was struggling to reach Kara. The moment Lena is on the ground she runs and takes Kara into her arms. Kara has two seasons on Lena so there’s a height difference but they fit together as a puzzle, the hug stifles the streaming tears as no other balm could do.

 

“I can’t heal tears.” Lena whispers over Kara’s shoulder.

 

“You can,” Kara sniffles, as she holds onto Lena for dear life, “you are.”

 

Lex lets out a long sigh, his shoulders dropping.

 

He’s timid for once when he glances at his lifelong friend, and finds himself deeply thankful for the proffered hand. “If you’re willing to listen and excuse my brief interlude into insanity, I will confess to owning Luthor prejudices.”


	3. Chapter 3

This summer Lena has grown to Kara’s height. Kara takes great joys in giving the lightest of all headbutts and glowing everytime it makes her best friend laugh. It’s unusually tepid, the daylight dapples through the thick clouds through the thick clouds They dart around the orchard perhaps a bit childishly for their standing but there’s only Lex and Alex with their most trusted guards.

 

Kara makes it to the pond first and boldly steps out onto the still waters. Her levitation abilities are still unpredictable and she floats a bit higher than Alex would prefer. Alex’s gasp distracts her sister and causes Kara to drop into the shallow end of the pond with a splash big enough to drench even Lena.

 

The girls take one look at one another before breaking into a full on sprint towards Lex. Kara’s maniacal laughter makes him instinctively tense. He only has a second to prepare before the girls are airborne and upon him. Their fluffy dresses are heavy with water and instantly soak through his hunting leathers. He lands on his ass while Alex laughs loudly at his predicament.

 

Lex leans over and whispers into Kara’s ear and the girl turns instantly somber. The three remain quietly on the ground and their sudden mood change has a concerned Alex coming over. Lex gives a pat on Kara’s back and with an exuberant nod she darts for Alex and tackles the older girl down.

 

“You’re a terrible influence, Luthor!” Alex yells dramatically as she tries to squirm away only for a giggling Lena to pile on top as well.

 

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

 

They can’t very well go dripping wet into the castle so Kara suggests a heating charm. She demonstrates on Alex and Lex and warms them up to the point where they have to run themselves into the pond to avoid a burn.

 

Kara is instantly apologetic but Lex waves off her concern and advises for them to scurry through the servant’s quarters least they get caught.

 

They are caught anyway. They are sentenced to spending the evening painting still life. Inside. Where they were to remain. Dry. Poised. Very much so _inside_.

 

Their art instructor places a lit candelabrum on a small table and asks for them to focus on the whisper of shadows over the gleaming metal.

 

The four of them were stationed in a loose circle around the instructor and table.

 

“Whispers _of shadows_.” Lex mimics with a cadence of mockery.

 

The instructor shoos the teens out of the room before Alex can join in. Those two were never quite able to appreciate artistic talents. He hmphs and turns back to his young charges.

 

Lena does a marvelous job at still life paintings and has outdone herself today as well. Her skills were in capturing the details with patience that Lex sometimes fails to demonstrate.

 

Kara is covered in pastels and charcoal on the other end of the room.

 

“Darling, I told you to work in blacks and whites today.” The instructor makes his way towards her.

 

Kara wipes the back of her hand across her brow, pushing her bangs away. “Okay.”

 

Lena covers her mouth as she giggles. “You’re covered in colours.”

 

The instructor comes around and sees that while Kara made loose attempts at the candelabrum most of her time and canvas was spent on drawing young Ms. Luthor.

 

“While off topic, I’ll have to concede you’ve done a marvelous job.”

 

Curiosity brings Lena over and what she sees brings a smile onto her lips.

 

“Do you like it?” Kara blushes while she rubs her colour coated palms onto her painting apron.

 

Lena takes Kara’s face into her hands and beams. “I love it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank DriftingAvatarKi for this chapter :3c

**Author's Note:**

> [ Come find me on tumblr :3c ](http://mina-mauveine.tumblr.com/)


End file.
